The Untold Prophecy
by JennBenn3148
Summary: Harry works after school at the strangest tea house he's ever seen, but what happens when the owner's wife brings some friends to the shop to introduce to him? And what's this about a prophecy? DM/HP SLASH, AU, slight OOC RATED M! Please Read & Review!
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and my psychiatrist tells me despite what I may think sometimes, I'm not J.K. Rowling **_

**_Rated M for future sexual content & strong language!_**

_**A.N.: This was a challenge issued by **angelindisguise247 __**I was thinking about it and I'm not gonna post the entire challenge, the name of the challenge was the "****The VERY VERY long challenge/idea. Very.** " _**_So that should give you a good idea as to why I'm not posting it...plus it just gives too much away :P So the plot is not purely mine. It's based off of her idea with my own unique spin on it. _**

**_It's Draco/Harry so obviously it's slash. If you don't like boy on boy action HIT THE BACK BUTTON. All flames will be answered publicly. I am not a professional writer so please don't expect me to be. However constructive criticism is always welcomed. I'd like to thank my betas, the lovely shadeshadows and aboxforpandora. Thanks!! Enjoy and Review!_**

The full moon cast an eerie shadow upon the houses beneath it. An antique grandfather clock chimed a quarter to midnight in the flat of a new Hogwarts professor. She lay asleep in her bed as the clock slowly crawled towards midnight. Tossing and turning a fitful sleep was upon her as the time when the worlds of the living and the dead collided crept closer and closer. Hauntingly the clock began to chime midnight, echoing throughout the flat as she shot up in bed eyes wide and glossy. An unearthly breeze began to tear throughout the bedroom, making her hair and everything else in the room flail. She stared off into oblivion as a voice from beyond projected out of her,

_**The time is approaching for the skies to open up**_

_**And the Lightning to meet the Dragon.**_

_**For the Lightning cannot conquer the darkness alone**_

_**It needs the Dragon's fire or all will be lost.**_

_**If the Lightning stands against the darkness alone**_

_**It will succumb to the night and be taken in.**_

_**But with the Dragon's fire lighting the way**_

_**It will see the way through the night and into the light of day.**_

And with that Sybil Trelawney fell back onto the bed fast asleep under the watchful eye of the heavens.


	2. Chapter 1: Breakfast Reveals Everything

__

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and my psychiatrist tells me despite what I may think sometimes, I'm not J.K. Rowling **_

**_Rated M for future sexual content & strong language!_**

_**A.N.: This was a challenge issued by **angelindisguise247 __**I was thinking about it and I'm not gonna post the entire challenge, the name of the challenge was the "****The VERY VERY long challenge/idea. Very.** " _**_So that should give you a good idea as to why I'm not posting it...plus it just gives too much away :P So the plot is not purely mine. It's based off of her idea with my own unique spin on it. _**

**_It's Draco/Harry so obviously it's slash. If you don't like boy on boy action HIT THE BACK BUTTON. All flames will be answered publicly. I am not a professional writer so please don't expect me to be. However constructive criticism is always welcomed. I'd like to thank my betas, the lovely shadeshadows and aboxforpandora. Thanks!! Enjoy and Review!_**

_"I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwrit…"_

The words of the song coming out of the alarm clock were suddenly cut off by a hand crashing down onto it, hitting the snooze button. A groan emerged from the lump tangled in sheets and blankets on the queen size bed.

"Ughhhh…What the hell was that crap?"

The lump revealed itself to be a boy, no more than 17, clad only in sleeping pants. The boy rubbed his eyes sleepily, and gave a stretch and a yawn worthy of a feline.

"Damn it, how many times do I have to tell Siri that it's really not funny to screw around with my station?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth then the offender came barreling through his bedroom door with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Mornin' Harry! I see that you're awake now," Sirius said as he chuckled to himself at the murderous glare Harry was shooting him.

"Siri, for the sake of my sanity please, please, and let me emphasize again PLEASE, stop messing around with my station. I'm liable to become homicidal if I have to wake up to emo bubbley-ness anymore. And I mean who knows…maybe when people get pushed that far into insanity the first thing they do is go after their pets…say their cat, a hamster, owl, lizard, or say…a black shaggy mutt?"

"Fine see if I help you out anymore," Sirius pouted and continued, " I only did it though after that contraption went off like three times and you kept hitting the snooze button. We both know that your father hates waiting to eat breakfast and your mum insists we all eat together. Here I was just trying to be a considerate godfather and help my ungrateful godson avoid getting lectured for acting like a squib and staying in bed all morning."

And with that Sirius tossed his hair over his shoulder with a toss of his head, held his nose up in an air of indignance, and stormed out of the room and down the stairs. Harry groaned and flopped back down on his bed. He hadn't gotten back from his lacrosse match till close to one in the morning and he was tired and had every intention of going back to bed. But just as his head was about to re-introduce itself to his pillow a voice called from downstairs.

"Harry James Potter, you get dressed and get your arse down here right this instant. Your mother made chocolate chip and banana pancakes and I'm not waiting anymore for them. So either you get down here in the next two minutes or I'm coming up there and getting you up myself!"

Harry glanced one more time at the red numbers glowing 9:37 at him ominously and groaned.

"Okay, okay I'm coming dad."

He peeled himself out of his nice warm bed, and the instant that his bare feet hit the cold wood floors he briefly considered jumping back into bed and letting his father actually come up and get him, at least he'd have ten more minutes of warmth. But being the smart lad that he was he knew better then to test his father's patience before he'd had his breakfast. So instead he got up and walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of loose, faded jeans, a red studded belt, and his favorite Dead Kennedy's t-shirt and headed into the loo. Five minutes later he came out 

washed up and dressed and trudged down the stairs to the kitchen. He couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him; His father and godfather were fighting each other over the first pancake as Remus sat back chuckling and stealthily snuck the plate of pancakes away from them and loaded up his and Harry's plates. Harry sat down next to Remus and started eating while watching the spectacle in front of them.

"James! Sirius! Really you two, do you have to have this fight every single time?" Lily said as she walked into the room with a plate of croissants and jams and a plate of bacon. She set the plates onto the table and then turned her attention back to her husband and friend. "Every Sunday morning it's the same thing with you two. You fight over the pancakes and every time you become so occupied in arguing with each other you fail to notice when Remi and Harry take them from right under your noses."

"Hey! Give those back you blimey thieves!" Both men shouted as they reached for the pancakes.

Lily chuckled lightly and shook her head while sitting herself down in between her husband and her son. Her eyes suddenly turning more serious and slightly concerned she looked at Harry, "Good morning sweetie. How'd you sleep last night?"

Harry looked down seemingly slightly ashamed before giving her a small smile and replying, "G'mornin' mum. I slept fine, no problems."

"Good to hear. You got in late last night, so I know that you're tired but I figured that we'd have breakfast earlier today since I know that Mr. Marieur wanted you to be at work at eleven."

"I was going to pop in to see Neville and Luna before work."

"Harry I know that you miss your friends and that you three are close however you can't keep popping in and out of Hogwarts constantly to see them. Just because your magic can get you past the wards doesn't mean that you should. Mrs. Longbottom has written me twice this year already asking me if I knew of any reasons why Neville keeps getting in trouble with Luna for wandering around the castle long after they should have been back in their rooms. Evidently someone has been helping them sneak out using magic, and very strong magic according to Headmaster Dumbledore, to make it appear to the professors and other students that both Luna and Neville are in their beds asleep while they're really off somewhere else. And another odd thing is that the Headmaster said its almost as if they could turn invisible or something because none of the prefects or professors spotted them out, almost like they had an invisibility cloak or something. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Harry?"

"Wow, look at the time, is it really ten already? Gotta run!"

"Harry James Potter don't you…"

But before she could even finish her sentence he'd already apparated out of the dining room.

"Let it be Lils," Remus said amid chuckles, "He does have marauder blood in him after all. You can't fault a lad for following in his father's footsteps. After all I seem to recall a certain young Gryffindor chap who used to use something along the lines of an invisibility cloak to sneak out of his room at night to meet up with his girlfriend."

And the four old friends launched into friendly bantering, conversation, and reminiscing.

DM/HP...HP/DM...DM/HP...HP/DM...DM/HP...HP/DM...DM/HP...HP/DM...DM/HP...HP/DM...DM/HP...HP/DM...DM/HP...HP/DM...DM/HP...HP/DM...DM/HP...HP/DM...DM/HP

"Good morning Draco!"

"Good morning mother," Draco replied politely as he walked into the grand dining room to join his parents for breakfast. "Is father not joining us this morning?"

"No your father said that he had pressing matters to attend to and would have to go to France for a few weeks. He wanted to stay till you got up but he really had to leave immediately."

For a split second Draco would have sworn that something akin to disgust registered on Narcissa's features, but it happened so fast he couldn't be sure if he'd imagined it or not. He was only seventeen but by no means was he stupid; in fact he prided himself on his superb observation skills. He knew very well that his parents' marriage was one of convenience and not much more. Lucius had long since decided that "playing house" was beneath him and he'd much rather throw himself into his businesses and mistresses.

"That is a shame. How long shall father be away this time?"

"He didn't say exactly. He said that in order to take care of everything that he needed to would take at least 3 weeks but more than likely longer than that. So it appears that it will be just the two of us for a while." Narcissa said while gesturing to a house elf standing by that she wanted more tea.

"What a shame, I do so hate it when father goes away for so long." Draco drawled with a hint of sarcasm laced in his voice.

"Well my dear, I say we take a holiday. Anywhere you want to go, anything you want to do. It's completely up to you. There's no point in staying cooped up in the manor while your father is away. Just name it and we'll do it."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere my dragon."

"I want to…." Draco hesitated before he continued. What he was about to say might not go over very well with his mother but if he couldn't be honest with his mother then who could he be honest with? "I want to go to the Muggle world…you know, live like a muggle and do what they do, see what it's like for them."

Narcissa choked on her tea before sputtering out, "You What?"

i Lyrics taken from "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield


	3. Chapter 2: Mothers Are Full of Suprises

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and my psychiatrist tells me despite what I may think sometimes, I'm not J.K. Rowling **_

**_Rated M for future sexual content & strong language!_**

_**A.N.: I just want you all to know, I've been on vacation all week and I actually put down the glass of wine and came off the beach to post this lol I'm just kidding...the wine is still in my hand. I was delighted to see how many people added my stories to story alert, but while I was flattered, I would love it if you could tell me how you like it and such..in other words...Reviews Please?**_

_**A.N.: This was a challenge issued by **angelindisguise247 __**I was thinking about it and I'm not gonna post the entire challenge, the name of the challenge was the "****The VERY VERY long challenge/idea. Very.** " _**_So that should give you a good idea as to why I'm not posting it...plus it just gives too much away :P So the plot is not purely mine. It's based off of her idea with my own unique spin on it. _**

**_It's Draco/Harry so obviously it's slash. If you don't like boy on boy action HIT THE BACK BUTTON. All flames will be answered publicly. I am not a professional writer so please don't expect me to be. However constructive criticism is always welcomed. I'd like to thank my betas, the lovely shadeshadows and aboxforpandora. Thanks!! Enjoy and Review!_**

"I want to…." Draco hesitated before he continued. What he was about to say might not go over very well with his mother but if he couldn't be honest with his mother then who could he be honest with? "I want to go to the Muggle world…you know, live like a muggle and do what they do, see what it's like for them."

Narcissa choked on her tea before sputtering out, "You what?"

Draco grimaced slightly and took a deep breath before continuing, "I know that it's probably not the holiday you had in mind but the muggle world intrigues me; there's so much about it that I just don't understand. Like how do they get around without apparating or flooing, how do they make those movies without magic, how can they possibly live without magic, and what on earth is a Green day or a bean baby?"

Narcissa chuckled, "I think you mean beanie baby."

"You know what those are?" Draco was slightly shocked that his mother knew what he was talking about. Her, the pureblood matriarch of the Noble Malfoys!

"My Dragon, just because I am a witch and an aristocrat does not mean that I have turned a blind eye to the world around me. However being the lady of the house comes with responsibilities and most of those duties require that I act a certain way, I know far more then I let on."

Draco's face lit up with hope, "So does that mean that I can go?"

"Of course not! The Malfoy heir traipsing about the muggle world alone, how horrid!"

Draco's face fell and he quickly replaced the disappointment on his face with the emotionless mask he'd perfected over the years. "I see mother, well how about France? We haven't been to the cottage in quite some time and I'd love to see how the vineyards have come along."

Narcissa shook her head with a faint smile, "Draco, my son, you need to learn to listen more carefully to the words that people speak and hear not what they're saying, but rather what they mean."

"What do you mean mother?"

"I simply said that they idea of you going alone was out of the question, not that you couldn't go. No I think that a muggle holiday sounds quite nice, it has been awhile since I've "gone muggle" so to speak."

"You mean the two of us? Really mother?" Draco's hopes picked themselves off the floor, brushed themselves off, and danced back into the sky.

"Of course, I will owl my old friend Mrs. Maurier and have her help us with the arrangements. We should be able to leave tomorrow, however we'll have to get you a different wardrobe, robes just will not do." Narcissa sat there pensively for a moment before she called out for a house elf. "Dinky!"

The house elf popped into the room and gave a deep bow before answering his mistress, "How may Dinky help mistress?"

"Dinky it appears that Lord Malfoy and I will be going on a little holiday. I want you to forgo lunch this afternoon; however we will be back for dinner. While we're gone I'd like for you to prepare traveling trunks for the both of us as well. We will be leaving tomorrow morning so while we're away I want you to take charge of the other house elves and make sure everything is taken care of."

"Yes mistress." And the small house elf gave another bow and popped out to perform the tasks at hand.

Narcissa took the napkin off her lap and gracefully laid it on the table and stood up, "Well Draco, it appears we have some shopping to do."

"Diagon Alley?"

"No, I think if we're going to go on a muggle holiday, we should shop the way they do. A quick pop into Gringotts to convert galleons into pounds and we should be ready to head to the mall."

"A real muggle mall?!" Draco looked at his mother in joyous shock, he still hadn't gotten over the fact that she had agreed to let him go, and to come with him at that.

"Yes my dragon, a real muggle mall. We should be able to find everything that we need for our holiday there. So go change, no dress robes mind you, possibly a pair of trousers and a plain dress shirt. Yes, that would work quite nicely, wear the dark green one that you just got, it brings out your eyes quite nicely."

Narcissa then was lost in her own thoughts over what she herself would wear on their little excursion. Draco stood up and gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek before quickly leaving the grand dining room and heading upstairs to his wing. Half way up the stairs he stopped, thought carefully for a minute before turning around confusedly to address his mother.

"Mother?"

"Yes Dragon?"

"What's a mall?"

DMHPDMHPHDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

"If a train headed towards Devon leaves at 3:00 going from Kent at a speed of 50 kmph and another train leaving Devon headed towards Kent leaves at 5:00 at a speed of 90 kmph and the distance of the tracks between Devon and Kent is 419 km, what time will the two trains crash and burst into a fiery mass because no one bloody cares about them!?"

Harry dropped his head onto the book in front of him and groaned loudly.

"Remind me again, mum, why I have to go to a muggle school instead of just going to Hogwarts?"

Lily looked up from the batch of blackberry scones that she was making, "Harry, dear, we've been over this countless times. Your father and I both felt it best that you not be raised in the wizarding world alone. We both thought it best for you to have a balance of muggle and wizard influences in your life…"

"Yea we wouldn't want you turning out like a Malfoy." James said with slight venom in his voice.

"James, really." Lily gave her husband a glare before returning her attention to her son who was now steadily hitting his head on his text book. "Harry you too, stop that. You know very well that you would be miserable at Hogwarts; what with all the fan girls and reporters swarming over you. As it is you avoid the wizarding world like the black plague of your own free will and when you do have to go, you refuse to do so without wearing a glamour. If your father or I felt that you needed to go to Hogwarts we wouldn't have agreed to send you to a muggle school. But your magic is very powerful and you have superb control over it and you always have…"

"So I don't need to learn how to control myself because I can just will my magic to do what I need it to and blah blah blah blah blah." Harry sighed exasperated. "I know that mum, and I know that you two made the right decision, but I hate these bloody pointless assignments. Who cares about which train will get their first? Look at the schedule and you can tell what time they'll both be arriving and which one will get in first. Who takes a train without knowing what time they will arrive anyway? "

"Harry that's not the point and you know that. Why don't you just take a break from your studies for a little while, maybe you can see if Neville and Luna want to come over now that they're home for the summer?"

"Okay mum." Harry tore two blank pieces of parchment out of the journal he'd been working in and scribbled a quick note to Neville and one to Luna seeing if they were free. After he was finished he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He envisioned a picture of his two best friends in his mind and with a wave of his hand he whispered, "Peto lemma." The two letters disappeared from the table and Lily shook her head at her son.

"I wish that you would have flooed them or used an owl. You know how Mrs. Longbottom feels about things randomly appearing in her house, it gives her a start every time."

"Yes, but Mr. Marieur wanted me to be at the shop by two and this really is the quickest way."

"You know you can't rely on your magic for everything sweetie."

Harry grabbed his school things and headed for the stairs. He rolled his eyes before replying, "I know mum."

"Good. And don't roll your eyes at me Mr. Potter." Lily said as she returned to the scones she was making.

"How does she always do that?"

"Mothers have eyes in the back of their heads son; you should know that by now." James answered chuckling.


	4. Chapter 3: Heffalumps Like Purple

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and my psychiatrist tells me despite what I may think sometimes, I'm not J.K. Rowling **_

**_Rated M for future sexual content & strong language!_**

_**A.N.: Omg I loved all of your reviews!! Thank you so much, I really really appreciated it!! I don't know much about malls in England so I looked up some stuff online, if I got anything wrong just lemme know and I'll change it. Enjoy!!**_

_**A.N.: This was a challenge issued by **angelindisguise247 __**I was thinking about it and I'm not gonna post the entire challenge, the name of the challenge was the "****The VERY VERY long challenge/idea. Very.** " _**_So that should give you a good idea as to why I'm not posting it...plus it just gives too much away :P So the plot is not purely mine. It's based off of her idea with my own unique spin on it. _**

**_It's Draco/Harry so obviously it's slash. If you don't like boy on boy action HIT THE BACK BUTTON. All flames will be answered publicly. I am not a professional writer so please don't expect me to be. However constructive criticism is always welcomed. I'd like to thank my betas, the lovely shadeshadows and aboxforpandora. Thanks!! Enjoy and Review!_**

"So Draco did you find a shop that you would like to go into?"

Draco and his mother had been at the enormous shopping mall, Broadmead, for about a half hour and Narcissa had decided to stop in at one of the restaurants and have lunch while Draco scouted out the mall. After Narcissa had explained to him exactly what a mall was with Draco's eyes growing bigger and bigger with excitement throughout the whole description, he'd been as giddy as a school girl. So Narcissa had decided to let him explore on his own to let him calm down and get used to the atmosphere.

Draco frowned with disappointment before answering her, "Not really mother. You were right that there are a lot of shops here, however none that seem to suit my purpose."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows in interest, took a sip of her tea and let Draco continue, "There's one named Peacocks that sells peacocks, but we already have four on the manor grounds, one named Fates which I assume to be where the fates work, there's a shop called Bay Trading which I guess is like a trading post, a store called High & Mighty which must be the king's shop. There's a shop called Moss but who on earth would want to buy moss? There's a shop called French Connection that can allow you to take a train to France, one called Funky Fish that sells rotten fish, and some woman named Kathy even has a closet here in the mall! And mother, were you aware that there's even an asylum here? I saw it with my own two eyes; the sign said Cromwell's Madhouse." Draco said looking at his mother in horror.

Narcissa politely waited till Draco had finished speaking before she shook her head at him and laughed out loud. "I believe the name of the store is Punky Fish, not Funky Fish. My dear, it appears that you have been even more sheltered in the wizarding world that I thought. Those are all clothing shops, they just have strange names. How about I take you to House of Fraser and we can pick everything out there?"

Draco's registered disbelief, "Somebody lives in the mall?"

Narcissa shook her head, a mixture of sadness and amusement was washing through her. She had loved visiting the muggle world when she was younger. How had she allowed her son to be as completely clueless about something as simple as a mall?

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

"Thank you…." She paused to look at his name badge, "Thomas. We really appreciate you helping us with this, my son and I are visiting relatives in Bristol and on our flight over they lost all of our trunks, so we really need new wardrobes. Now Draco I'm off to the women's department to see if I can't find some things suitable for me, I'm sure Thomas can take good care of you."

"I'm sure he could." Draco muttered under his breath while slowly appraising the physique of the man in front of him. Thomas clearing his throat started Draco from his inspection of the man.

"Right so any idea what you want sir?"

Draco bit his tongue and replied politely, "Well I'll need some new shirts, a jumper or two, belts, socks, trousers, shoes of course, at least one jacket if not two or three, jeans, and hrmmmm possibly some t-shirts." He was calculating everything that he would need in his head while Thomas was obviously calculating the commission that this man would make him.

"Right away sir!"

After about twenty-five minutes and Draco scowling at most of the clothes Thomas showed him, Thomas had quickly learned to stick strictly to Armani, Ralph Lauren, Diesel, and G-star. It appeared that the young man had expensive tastes and that was quite alright with Thomas. Draco was currently trying on trousers and inspecting himself in the mirror.

"Thomas?"

"Yes sir?"

"Please, call me Draco already! Do you think that these trousers make my arse look fat?"

Thomas blushed heavily but stood behind Draco with his hand on his chin and walked around him in a circle, coming to a stop right behind him again. "To the contrary si…Draco, I think these trousers look marvelous on you."

"Hrmmm…yes I quite think so as well. Okay then I'll take these as well then. One pair in blue, black, white, and might as well get that nice chocolate as well. So you've gotten everything right?"

"Yes Draco. So that will be three of the Ralph Lauren polos: one black, one gray, and one hunter green with silver stripes, two Armani jumpers as well as the G-star one that you quite fancied, three pairs of the Diesel jeans: two light wash slim fit distressed and one dark wash faded, the Diesel Bomber jacket, as well as the double breasted military overcoat, three Diesel belts: one black, one brown, and one dark green, the Calvin Klein boxer-briefs one in every color, the Prada sunglasses, the eight Armani button down shirts and the two Diesel ones that you liked, and then the four pair of Armani trousers you just picked out. That's everything I believe."

Draco went over the list mentally and then sighed, "Yes it is, that seems like a lot I'm sure."

"Oh not at all Draco." Thomas reassured him.

"You know what Thomas you're right, double everything but the belts, jackets, and sunglasses. Just make sure that they're not the same styles, you should know what I like by now. Oh and add one of those things…ummm….watches! That Diesel watch was quite nice and that Diesel despatch bag that you showed me earlier as well. Oh and I almost forgot I'm going to need at least two dozen under shirts, a mix of white and black and some silk pyjama pants as well dark green and black preferably. Yes that should do quite nicely."

Thomas thanked the heavens that his heart was sound because otherwise he would have dropped dead on the floor. This man had money! He'd been working at House of Fraser for nearly three years now and had never had someone like Draco come in.

"Yes Draco," he managed to get out, "I'll get that all together for you and ring it up. It should be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Very well." Draco sat down in the leather chair that was behind him and awaited his mother.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

"Luna, my dear, you look wonderful as always." Harry kissed both of his best friend's cheeks as he grinned at her. The three of them had decided to meet in a park by Harry's house and Luna had just arrived wearing a white blouse with red trim, a knee length red and black plaid skirt, and fishnet stockings with black and red mary jane's completing the ensemble.

"Yes well father says that he doesn't approve. He informed me this morning that if I continued to insist on wearing red all the time the heffalumps would find me an easy target. I told him not to be ridiculous, that heffalumps like purple not red." Luna giggled and shook her head at her amusement of her father's obvious silly mistake.

"Luna I think you've been watching too many of those Disney movies Harry is so fond of." Neville said, introducing himself into the conversation.

"Nev…just because something is in a movie or legend, doesn't make it less real. I mean look at the muggle legends: big foot, the Loch Ness Monster, Godzilla; they're all things that the average muggle would tell you were made up fairytales and yet we know them all to be true."

"Guys no talk about odd creatures today please? I do have to be at work this afternoon you know." Harry grinned at his the two of them as they both shot him looks.

"So what have you two been up to? I feel as if I haven't seen you in ages!"

The three of them walked over to an open field on the side of the park, which was usually used as a baseball field in the springtime, and laid down in the grass in a triangle head to head.

"Oh you know, the usual." Neville smirked up at the clouds, "Causing mayhem and destruction and striking terror into the heart of first years."

"Please and you think I'm the crazy one. At least I don't go around under the delusion that I'm a super villain."

"The Evil Planter or maybe the Gardener of Doom?" Harry added playfully as the three of them burst into giggles. They stared up at the clouds for a while playing a strange game Harry had come up with where you had to decide what shape the clouds looked like. After about a half hour of that they settled into comfortable silence.

"Harry?"

"Yea Nev?"

"I'd missed this, you know? I guess with this being your Senior year and us being seventh years we've just been so busy. It's nice to just take a break from it all with you two again."

"Awwwwwwwwwww, Nevvy you're so cute." Luna cooed. "So when are you going to tell Harry about your new girlfriend?"

"Luna!"

"A new girlfriend eh Nev?" Harry quirked his eyebrows in interest. Neville had dated a young brunette bookworm back in his second year but when she left him broken hearted for one of his house mates he was devastated and had sworn off dating forever.

Neville blushed slightly before answering him, "Yea, she's a tad younger, but a fire cracker. A cute little red head named Ginny."

Harry smiled at the hint of affection laced in Neville's voice when he spoke her name. "Good for you Nev, it's about time you got back out there and started dating again."

"Hey Luna?"

"Yes Nevvy?"

"When are you going to tell Harry about your new boyfriend?"

"I was getting around to it."

"You too Luna?" Harry's smile was slowly retreating.

"Yea I met a guy in my Advanced Care of Magical Creatures class. It's so weird, I've known him I guess for years but he's finally grown up and into a really decent guy."

"Yea, who would have thought that Theodore Nott would turn into a decent chap?" Neville said teasingly

"Wait, isn't that the guy that you would come home crying about in first and second year because he ran around calling you Loony Lovegoon?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Like I said Harry he's changed a lot. He's matured a lot and is really quite sweet. But enough about our love lives let's hear about yours." Luna said rolling over so that she could face Harry.

Harry's faced darkened slightly as he inquired, "Love is for fools and dreamers Luna. That's all it ever is, why should it be any different now?"

Luna's face softened as she placed her hand on Harry's arm, "Harry I know that Kris broke your heart, and in one of the worst ways imaginable, but you have to move on. You can't fall again if you don't jump."

"She's right Harry; it's been almost two years. And it's not like you haven't had prospects, you just shoot them all down before you even give them a chance mate."

"Guys, I'm really not in the mood for this again." Harry was slowly getting exasperated with his two best friends. He didn't want a love life. He didn't need a love life. All love was good for was heart break and a good cry. And all he had to do to avoid it was to continue deluding himself that he didn't need love.

"Fine Harry, we'll drop it…if you'll make us a promise." Luna said staring him straight in the eyes.

"Anything to get you two to drop the subject of my love life." Harry was slowly feeling relieved.

"Promise us that the next time the opportunity presents itself you won't run with your tail between your legs, at least give it a shot."

Harry's face fell and he frowned, "I have to get to work, I don't want to be late."

Neville grabbed his arm before Harry could walk away and spun him around. "Harry, you said you'd promise. Please Harry, we're worried about you."

Harry looked at his two best friends and then closed his eyes and choked back a sob that threatened to escape as the memories of Kris began assaulting his mind. He pushed them back into the cage of the back of his mind and sighed, "What do I have to lose? It couldn't possibly do any more damage than is already done. Fine I promise."

And with Neville and Luna watching him he apparated directly out of the park leaving behind nothing but a sense of sadness and worry.

1 Heffalumps are from A. A. Milne's Winnie the Pooh


	5. Chapter 4: Usually

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and my psychiatrist tells me despite what I may think sometimes, I'm not J.K. Rowling **_

**_Rated M for future sexual content & strong language!_**

_**A.N.: This was a challenge issued by **angelindisguise247 __**I was thinking about it and I'm not gonna post the entire challenge, the name of the challenge was the "****The VERY VERY long challenge/idea. Very.** " _**_So that should give you a good idea as to why I'm not posting it...plus it just gives too much away :P So the plot is not purely mine. It's based off of her idea with my own unique spin on it. _**

**_It's Draco/Harry so obviously it's slash. If you don't like boy on boy action HIT THE BACK BUTTON. All flames will be answered publicly. I am not a professional writer so please don't expect me to be. However constructive criticism is always welcomed. I'd like to thank my beta, the lovely shadeshadows. Thanks!! Enjoy and Review!_**

"Marian, you look exquisite as always." Narcissa said while embracing her old friend.

"It's been too long Cissy, entirely too long." The woman said as she stepped back and looked her friend over.

When Narcissa had been a teenager she'd loved wondering around muggle London and it was on one of these gallivants that she had met Marian. She had been wearing a vibrant orange paisley jacket that had made Narcissa's head swim when she'd first seen her, and as Narcissa soon found out, she had a personality that did the same. Marian was so full of life, and energy, and had an air about her that Narcissa couldn't help but absolutely adore. They'd quickly become as close as sisters and were inseparable. That is until Narcissa's father had decided that he'd had enough of his daughter's foolishness and it was "high time she act like the noble lady she is, and find a decent pureblood to marry," as her father had put it. They'd parted in a flurry of tears, hugs, and promises to see each other soon that they both knew weren't true. They had tried to keep in touch over the years but by no one's fault the letters were few and far between; Marian had since married, as had Narcissa and both had reckless teenagers of their own now. Narcissa was jerked out of her reminiscing by Marian poking her in the ribs and nudging her head towards Draco.

"And who might this adorable young man be?" she said with her eyebrow quirked and a faint smile on her lips.

"Marian, this is my son Draco. Draco, this is my dear old friend Mrs. Marian Marieur."

Draco bowed slightly, taking her hand and kissing it, "My mother has told me so much about you, I'm pleased to meet you Mrs. Marieur."

"Please, you're making me feel old, call me Marian. And Cissy I would thank you for remembering that I am three months your junior and am not old in any sense." She said bristling and shooting a sharp look at Narcissa.

It would have been taking seriously if it had not been for the fact that at that exact moment a piece of grey hair fell in her eyes. Narcissa and Marian burst out laughing and Draco simply smiled. He had never seen this vibrant, sassy side of his mother, and he rather liked it.

"So my dear, where are we staying?"

"Well, I had to pull a few strings to get you reservations at such late notice, but I figured that you might enjoy staying at one of your favourite hotels. Unless things have changed, I do believe I remember you saying that you would give anything to stay in this particular one." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

Narcissa gasped and her face lit up, "You don't mean…."

"The Prince of Wales suite at the Ritz, yes I do."

Narcissa grabbed both Draco's and Marian's arms before saying dreamily, "Draco, you're going to love this."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"Harry!"

"Yes sir?"

"Could you be a good lad and fetch me some more tea leaves from the pantry, I need to restock and it appears I need more of just about all of them."

"Of course." Harry headed into the back of the shop and started grabbing a can of each tea.

For about three years now Harry had been working for Mr. Marieur in his shop, Marieur's Tea House and More. And by more, he certainly meant more. Over the years he'd decided that a tea house simply wasn't enough, that his shop had to be a tea house, bakery, book shop, AND a sweets shop. So needless to say Harry definitely had his hands full helping to run basically four shops crammed into one. But Mr. Marieur was a kind and gentle man who always had a smile on his face and a bad joke to tell. This was Harry's home away from home; where he could go to just forget about being Harry Potter for the day and just be the shop manager and nothing more. Not to mention he loved watching all the different personalities that came in and out of the shop all day. And the smell, god that smell. The strong mouth watering scent of the fresh baked pastries mixed with the subtle scent of the dozen varieties of tea leaves and the sweet scent of the candies. Add to it the hint of the lemon dusting spray they used in the shop and it was heaven to Harry; on the days he had to open up the shop he would walk in and before 

he even turned the lights on and got everything ready for the morning rush, he would just stand there in the middle of the dark shop and breath in that little slice of heaven.

Harry grabbed the last of the tins that he needed and walked back up to the front and began the tedious process of opening them all and putting each of the tea leaves in their respectful glass jars. Mr. Marieur believed that if you were going to do anything, you should do it right, which is why everything that they sold was made right there in the shop or as fresh as they could get it. He insisted that everything tasted and smelled better that way, including the tea. Of course the baking process was made incredibly easier with Harry's magic helping it along. Mr. Marieur was quite aware that Harry was a wizard, he himself was a squib; a spell gone awry when he was a lad had drained his magical core right dry, with no hope of repair as the healers had told him when he'd woken up three days later. So he had no problem with Harry using his magic to speed up all the work that they had to do, as long as he promised that none of their customers ever knew or saw. And Harry usually stuck to that promise.

Usually.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco stood unceremoniously and ungracefully in awe at the room he was standing in. The suite's drawing room had gorgeous hard wood floors with a beautiful hand woven rug in the middle of it the green of emeralds. Two beautiful antique maroon and gold couches sat in front of the hand carved fireplace. The drapes matched the colors of the couches in fabrics that looked like velvet and silk combined and they framed perfectly the breath taking view of the park below. All of the furniture in the room was exquisitely matched to the room in a nice dark wood with maroon and gold touches here and there. Draco turned his gaze upwards towards the priceless crystal chandelier hanging above his head that looked like diamonds when the rays of the setting sun hit it. And all of this was set on a background of a soft crème walls and white crown molding. Draco didn't usually notice this much detail about the rooms around him but he also didn't usually stand in rooms with his jaw slacked, so he decided for today it was okay to deviate from the usual. It was vacation after all.

"I never knew that things could still be made this beautifully without magic. And I never thought that Gryffindor colors could look good on any room." He said out loud, half to himself, smirking at that last comment.

Narcissa walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder smiling, "It is incredible isn't it?" she breathed out dreamily. "When I was many years younger, I used to sit outside this hotel and wish that I could be the one walking into the grand suites, staying for no reason at all."

"So why didn't you? You had the means." Draco asked confused.

"Yes, but I lacked the courage. My father would have destroyed half of muggle London in a fit of rage and horror if I had ever stayed in a muggle hotel. It was bad enough I insisted on traipsing about and associating with muggles." Narcissa said with a hint of resentment and bitterness laced in her voice.

"Well, let the bastard roll in his grave then Cissy because the suite is yours and Draco's for the next month." Marian said grinning wildly at her childhood best friend.

Narcissa's bitterness turned itself inside out and into pure delight as she smiled one of the first true, pure smiles Draco had seen her smile in years. Draco watched his mother and Marian walk into the other room to explore the rest of the suite and he walked over to the huge window seat in the drawing room. He sat down with his back against the wall as he gazed out the window and thought.

_I haven't seen that light in her eyes for years now. She really does seem to be happy here. How much of herself did she really give up to make grandfather happy? And was it worth the cost? How much of myself have I given up to make father happy?_

Draco frowned as the last thought creeped into his mind uninvited. He was on vacation, and he was not about to waste a second of his vacation in this wonderful place thinking about that bastard.

_Well it is a valid question, how much of who you are and what you want have you sacrificed to be the perfect son to him?_

_SHUT UP_! Draco screamed at the voice in his head and it silenced itself.

"Great now I'm talking to myself." Draco said in a huff.

"Dragon?" Narcissa called from the other room interrupting Draco's verbal abuse against himself.

"Yes mother?"

"Marian is going to take me to meet her husband. He owns a shop here in London and we were going to head over there, would you like to accompany us or would you rather stay here and relax for the afternoon?"

"What type of shop?" Draco asked, his interest piqued.

Marian laughed, "Well technically it's a tea house, but my Jacques has turned it into some strange combination of a tea house, sweet shop, book shop, and bakery."

Draco could see the love in her eyes as she spoke about her husband and it sent of a pang of desire throughout Draco. He wanted someone that made him feel like that. Someone who put that light in his eyes.

"Sure, I'd love to accompany you." Draco said, storing his wavering emotions away for the time being and Narcissa raised an eyebrow at him.

Draco usually didn't like going out to shops that didn't have something incredibly material that he could purchase.

Usually.


End file.
